Making Up For Lost Time
by xvladylanavx
Summary: Final Battle is over. Harry has won. What happens when everyone comes back for their seventh year? Draco is head boy and Hermione is head girl. Things get messy when people start showing who they really are.
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic Be Nice and revieww!

J.K Rowling owns Everything. I just have my silly little story ideas everything else is from Rowlings brilliant mind.

They are all back at Hogwarts for their seventh year after the battle. Nothing has really changed from the book. It's a more lighthearted everyone. D/H

Chapter 1

Draco's POV

I strolled down the street with my friend of seven years by my side. For the first time in an incredibly long time, I felt like a normal teenager. As many teenagers do, we were hanging out and up to no good.

The last year had been hell but that was all over now. No more of his Father trying to please the darkest wizard of all time. No more worrying whether or not you would wake up when you fell asleep. No more Voldemort in his home destroying his already dysfunctional family along with the entire wizarding world. Thanks to scar head everyone now was a lot safer. Since he was taken away from his schooling for his last year he was to return this September for his last year at Hogwarts. Free to enjoy his life. Memorials had taken place and his name had been cleared for crimes he had been forced to commit. His father was back in Azkaban where I knew he belonged.

"So head boy you must be excited. Living with a member of the opposite sex with a shared bathroom, I suspect you can find a way to get all that stress off your back." Blaise was saying to him.

"Well, normally you would be right and I would be extremely excited under those circumstances. Though don't act like you don't know who would get head girl. Granger is not the girl I would want to have a horizontal dance party with." I replied laughing. "Not because I care that much about blood status. Oh no, that is not the problem here. The problem is mainly her hair and then probably those hideous frumpy clothing she puts herself in."

"Hey you never know what is under those" He gave a chuckle knowing full well what my reaction would be.

"I don't have much of an urge to find out to be honest Blaise" We kept walking towards our destination. We had traveled out into the muggle world today to enjoy some of the lifestyle we are supposed to hate. We were in London stopping at a place to eat. We had done much exploring into the muggle world right after the battle had ended in order to get out of the chaos and sadness that was the wizarding world. One particular thing we had taken to was the pub. Muggles turned out to be quite amazing at making alcoholic drinks.

"So if Draco Malfoy will not be pursing the easy access of head girl who will be the lucky lady who you is graced with your presence, nightly, or to put it more frankly, your fuck buddy." Blaise asked while they entered the pub and let the woman know there would only be two of them today.

"Granger is not easy access, number one, she is like little miss perfect prude. Number two, I have no idea but a lucky lady will surely throw themselves at me." I responded with confidence. Fully aware of how I sounded to the woman who was sitting us. I gave her a quick wink and looked her up and down. Not horrible. She gave me a sly smile back and told me to enjoy my meal while returning the wink. "Plus not only is Granger not too high on looks. Isn't she hooking up with that weasel?"

"I think your right. Oh well. We will figure our seventh year conquests when we get to them. For now it is still the summer holidays. Let's enjoy the rest of it."

We had a bite to eat and a bit to drink. We left but not before the hostess had given me a napkin with what I suspected was her name and just numbers on it. She told me to call her. Completely bewildered I agreed and told her I sure would. While Blaise laughed at the reality of the situation.

We walked from store to store up to nothing particular. We reached a park and sat down for a smoke. There was a small amount of people walking around enjoying the summer day. There was a girl who was sitting across from them with a group of people who had caught my eye and was watching while I enjoyed my cigarette.

"I can't believe we are going back in a week for the very last time. I can't believe McGonagall was dumb enough to put you up for head just cause of your grades. I was sure it would be one of the Golden Trio in there." Blaise was asking with a laugh.

"I don't know but I get to boss people around and get my own room so it seems like a win to me." I said with a smirk. I was trying to squint now to see this girl better. She seemed vaguely familiar. "Does that girl seem familiar to you?"

"No she seems hot though. Too bad there's a crowd of mainly dudes hogging her." He seemed not very interested.

The girl was very good looking even from across the park. She was wearing a nice short skirt with a simple t-shirt. Even from over here though it showed off her body and I could see that she was well proportioned. She had perfectly curled honey brown hair that was being blown by the wind but just seemed to improve the vision she created.

"Fuck" I said a loud.

"Wow too bad it's a muggle and you'll never see her again." Blaise said standing up interrupting my staring. "Earth to DRACO. You are starting to look like a weirdo just staring. We have to be back by now so let's go." He was pulling on my jacket trying to get me to move.

"Okay, okay I'm coming calm the hell down." As we walked out of the park we got closer to the girl and I was able to hear her talk.

"No, Matt I can't tonight. I'm going to visit my friend in the county." She was telling one of the guys next to her. Her voice was also somewhat familiar yet I couldn't put his finger on from where. I pushed thoughts of her out of my head and disapparated with Blaise back to the manor.


	2. Chapter 2

J.K Rowling owns Everything. I just have my silly little story ideas everything else is from Rowlings brilliant mind.

Chapter 2

Hermione's POV

I sat on the bench with my muggle friends discussing the movie we had just been to see. Overall it had been a fun day filled with laughter and nothing but lightheartedness. Just the way I like it. I was free to be relaxed and not have anything terrifying over my head. I was able to enjoy myself and not worry about what I still have to do.

Life was slowly reaching some peace. Harry, Ron, and I were putting the past in the past and moving forward. However, some things will always be painful. We can never have back what we lost. But we can make the most of what they fought and scarified themselves for. I have my parents back and my friends with me and therefore life was good. I chose to go back to school for the seventh year I had never gotten. I had to take my NEWTS and complete my education. God forbid I didn't and then I wouldn't get into the career I wanted and wouldn't be able to live the life I like all because I didn't finish my Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. Maybe I might be jumping ahead but all in all it was best to go back.

I had convinced Harry and Ron to also. We would finally have a year at school like normal teenagers. No Dark wizards or horcruxes to worry about. I didn't have to worry about losing my best friend any second anymore. This is what a normal life feels like and I am so perfectly content. Well a normal life for a witch, as normal as that can possibly be.

"Hermione, are you there girl. You seem lost in thought." My friend asked waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh yes I am sorry. What are we talking about?" I asked. We sat on a bench enjoying food we had gotten from a café.

"Well Jamie was gawking at those two boys sitting over there having a smoke." Rob told me. I looked up at where he was pointing, very obviously.

"God you idiot put your…" I didn't finish my sentence when I noticed who exactly my friends were staring at.

Directly across from me of course is no other than the infamous Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Draco was looking at me with a curious look. I quickly looked away.

"God, Hermione. I lost my breathe too when I looked at him. So yummy looking. Dam it is hot out he has no need for that shirt." I laughed not wanting to let on that I wasn't too excited about seeing the two men across from us. Why are they out just seeming to be relaxing in the muggle world? Surely they thought they were too good for us.

"Yeah, quite a hottie." I agreed with my friends. While hating myself for thinking it; i wasn't exactly lying. Draco did look quite good. He was wearing black board shorts and a V-neck gray shirt that wasn't too tight but showed he had a very good body. I was wondering where would he, who dresses in nothing but suits and wizarding robes, get that clothing. The muggle clothing suited him quite well. I told myself to shut up about my enemy since setting foot in Hogwarts. 'Ron is your boyfriend so Hermione shut up' I thought to myself.

"So; what were you saying before Matt?" I asked trying to switch everyone's attention.

"Oh my god, they are getting up." Jamie was whispering to all of us. "Walking over here. Shit. Everyone. Act. Natural." She smiled a very awkward smile and tried, and failed to look nonchalant."

"Oh, I was asking if you would like to come over tonight and just hang out." Matt answered me ignoring Jamie.

"No, Matt I can't tonight. I'm going to visit my friend in the county." I told him as I tried to look completely down as they were passing us by on our right. The last thing I needed was Malfoy screwing up everything with my friends. Bullying me in front of everyone would be awful. But instead Malfoy and Blaise just walked by and didn't recognize me. I started to breathe normal again.

I hung out with my friends for another hour before going home and packing before heading to Ron's tonight. I hugged my parents' goodbye and told them I would write as soon as I got to school.

With a loud crack and turning on my heel the next thing I knew I was standing at the door of the Burrow.

Out of the house came Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione dear it's so wonderful to see you." Mrs. Weasley pulled me into a big bear hug. I could see in her eyes that life here at the Burrow was drastically different with a member of the family to never return.

"Hey, mione. How has your summer been? I'm glad we were able to track your parents down so quickly." Harry pulled her in for a hug. He surveyed her seeing how she was holding up.

"I've been good. If it wasn't for you and Kingsley I wouldn't have found them. It's so nice to have them back. My summer has been relaxing. I got head girl." I told everyone as I hugged Ginny.

Finally there was just Ron left. He took my hand in his and kissed it before pulling me into a hug and giving me a quick kiss. "I've missed you"

"I missed you too Ron." I gave him a smile as he fixed a curl that was out of place in my face.

"So Head girl, that's no surprise. You kept us alive for 10 months. After that I think taking care of patrolling the halls should be a cake walk. Who's head boy?" Ron asked with a huge smile on his face. He put his arm around me and walked into the kitchen as we all sat down around the table. While Mrs. Weasley began to prepared fresh soup.

"I have no idea actually. I'll find out on the train ride." We ate some delicious soup and spent the night telling each other about our summers, what we would expect this school year, and arguing whether or not I would help them with their NEWTs as much as I did with their OWLs.

We went to bed full and happy to be in each other's company again. We didn't discuss anything horrific. We didn't have to stress over what was happening in the wizarding world. When sadness over our losses hit us we will deal with it then. As for now we are enjoying our, for the very first time, peaceful lives.


	3. Chapter 3

J.K Rowling owns everything I just own my silly ideas nothing else of her brilliant world.

The chapters in the beginning are going to be kind of short. They will be lengthening soon.

Thankss

Chapter 3

Hermione's POV

"I have missed you so much." Ron pulled me into his arms. He crashed his lips onto mine. Suddenly his hands were feverishly attacking my body. "Two months is just way to long." He said huskily between furiously kissing me.

Somehow I felt detached from the extreme passion he seemed to be having and throwing at me. I kissed back as hard as I could but for some reason I felt as though this should be going slower.

I put my hand on his chest and looked at the long haired ginger in front of me, breathing heavily. 'You love him Hermione just go for it.' I was telling myself yet there was a hesitation if we went anymore our friendship would never be the same. I ignored my inner self and put my hand in his soft hair. I breathed out and closed the gap between us and continued what he had started.

We sat across from each other on his bed. Not looking each other in the face. I couldn't believe what I had just done. Contrary to popular belief I was not a saint but I never had done something just so dirty before.

"Holy shit Hermione, you are truly incredible at that because I know they do not teach you to work your mouth like that in a book." Ron told me thinking I should be elated at the compliment. Hating myself for thinking it. I was flattered but still felt as though I was doing something wrong. I pushed the thought out of my mind and told him I had to brush my teeth and with a wink left the room to cleanse myself.

"So, silencing charms are very useful. Would you like to know why Granger?" Ginny was laughing at the landing leading into her room. "One would be so I don't have to find out how incredible you are at whatever you were doing with my brother."

"Oh my god you heard." I was mortified. Harry sat in his room not looking at me. "You have got to be fucking kidding." I felt like crying. Ginny starting laughing at my face and pulled me into to her room.

"Babe, beat it. It's time for girl talk and unless you would like to join us. I suggest you leave."

Harry didn't need telling twice. He swiftly got up and made for the door in lightning speed.

"So Hermione what is going on? Are you two a couple, are you two just fooling around, or have you turned into a whore?" Ginny said with a smile.

"We are a couple. I think. But I will have you know I am no angel yet that doesn't mean I am a woman who offers herself for money." I replied coolly.

The next few hours were spent giggling and discussing the ramifications of giving men what they want immediately. The next few days were spent with my three best friends relaxing, watching them play quidditch, and sneaking away moments with Ron to thoroughly enjoy each other's company.

"Ron would you hurry up. You are going to make us all late and our schedule will be all thrown off." I was yelling up the stairs to Ronald to get him to finish up and come down so we could floo to Diagon Alley.

I heard footsteps rushing down the stairs, three at a time. "Okay I'm here. Sorry babe but looking this good doesn't take any time and work." Harry chuckled as Ron rushed passed me and flood to the Leaky Cauldron before I could continue yelling.

We walked onto Diagon Alley where the sun beat down kindly on us. We shopped for all our books and I got a new wand. While Harry and Ron went in the direction of Quality Quidditch Supplies. "Woahh I am not spending five hours staring at the same broomstick. Let's split up and meet back at the Leaky Cauldron say at 3." We agreed and split; Ginny and I in the direction of Madam Malkins. I tried to make a B-line for a secondhand bookstore but was grabbed and dragged into a magical beauty potion store.

"Look what I found this should surely help me out immensely." I held up a bottle of Sleek Easys Hair care Potion.

"I'll have to show you how to use it. You should start using it daily. It works wonders and with your curls they'll look freaking gorgeous." Ginny grabbed the bottle and put it in a small basket for purchase.

"There are muggle contraptions that I can use to tame my hair that I use during the summer but they go haywire at Hogwarts. Just as my cell phone would." I explained.

"Your what?" She looked confused.

"Nevermind. We have wasted enough time here. Time for robes than we have to stop by the bookstore I need a few more." I told her and bought my item.

"You need more books like my mother needs more children." Ginny told me.

I was laughing as I walked into the store and got set up for measuring.

"You know Granger not everyone wants to hear you laughing like a hyena." A sneer came from the corner of the room.

I looked over and saw for the second time in the last week. Draco Malfoy, done with his fitting changing back into his clothing. Of course he couldn't be fully clothed he had to be without a shirt. Trying not to stare. I sent him a glare. "You know Malfoy not everyone wants to see you without clothing but yet you still feel it necessary to walk around indecent." I lied.

He laughed and sneered "If you are going to give a comeback it is best not to lie. If you're going to lie about that it is best not to stare. Don't blame you though." He threw his shirt back on and strode past but not before winking at me.

"Did he just wink at you" Ginny asked when he was out of earshot.

"God I hate him what an ass. I think he did but probably just thought he was making my day. Blessed by his dam presence." I vented.

"Well, if you want to hate him and let him know. I would probably stop yourself from staring while you try and fail at being mean back" She patted my back and started laughing at my humiliation due to my horrible insult.

"Oh shut the hell up Gin."


	4. Chapter 4

I know the pov and grammar is not perfect right now I am going to go back and revise everything after I get my ideas out. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy!

J.K Rowling owns everything I just own my silly ideas nothing else of her brilliant world.

Chapter 4

Draco's POV

Platform 9¾'s was completely packed. I was walking through the crowd with my trunk rolling behind me. I pushed through a group of first years who looked as if Christmas had come early up until I pushed one who was blocked my path. Looking around I saw Blaise and Nott standing together alone about to board the steaming Hogwarts Express.

"Hey, mate, all ready?" They asked. Already knowing the answer. None of our parents wanted to show their faces in public due to the cowardly acts they had performed in the war. So we were left to set ourselves off to Hogwarts and take care to keep our heads down in the public eye.

"Look reporters no doubt looking for Potter. Come on let's get on the train no need to stay out here and suffer." Nott rushed on board before any reporters could recognize us and attack. We followed suit. We went to the back of the train and found an empty compartment and made ourselves comfortable. I spread myself out on the booth.

"Fuck, our last year." I reminisced. "Just for the purposes of being nostalgic I think I should spend all year making Granger's life hell. Seeing as we are now roommates and I think abusing my power to make her mad is a very good use of my time."

Blaise gave a snort of disbelief. "What?" I asked confused.

"Or possibly, now Draco roll with me on this one mate. You may want to end up sharing your bed with her. I mean the Granger I saw waiting with scarhead and weasel looked more than pleasant to take a nice nap with." Blaise explained as I raised an eyebrow at his ridiculous statement. Blaise and Nott just sat there smirking at each other as if they knew what the hell they were talking about. I couldn't even muster up a response so I just gave them the finger and moved on.

"Denial, which is the first step. You are clearly very deep in denial. I bet almost as deep as you would like to be into her." Nott laughed out. I was about to punch him when an unpleasant surprise occurred.

Bursting through the compartment door, unannounced and most uninvited was Pansy Parkinson.

"Drake, oh sweetie how was your summer? Didn't you get my letters? I have missed you so much." She attempted to jump onto me and, with reflexes I have perfected over the years from dodging Parkinson and quidditch; I got out of the way so she flew right past me. She hit her head on the overhead and fell. I stepped over her and nodded goodbye to Blaise and Nott. "I'm going to Heads now."

"Try not to drool over her." Blaise told me. While Pansy looked livid.

"I'd never drool over that thing ughh. Or that thing for that matter." Nodding at Pansy for the latter.

I turned around and head out towards the front of the train.

I walked down the corridor, passing students looking for the trolley. Pushing a few smaller ones out of my way.

"So what did mione say then?" I quickly stopped and leaned against the wall. Hidden from view. 'Draco, why do you even want to listen in anyway?' I pushed my own questions out of my mind

"She was telling Gin how she wanted to change something about her. She said something about her hair. I don't know what they were on about. But then she comes outs looking like… you know, you saw." Potter was telling Weasley I presumed. As I was about to walk past the conversation took an even more interesting turn. "Do you think you know you two doing, you know… changed the way she acts a bit or at least the way she looks."

"I have no clue, girls are one big mystery. They make absolutely no sense but if she decided to improve her already good looking attire and looks for me specifically; who am I to stop her?" The ginger was saying.

"You two are retarded did it ever cross your mind she just wants to look prettier. You don't have to take undeserved credit for it. She has had to worry about so much crap and she is finally free from most of that. With the exception of self-inflicted school stress she loves to put on herself. She wants to look good and the fact that the two of you are confused by it means a. she has done a good job of it and b. you two are so bloody clueless." A girl was saying.

I walked past their compartment and glanced in quickly. Weasley had his hands behind his head and taking up most of the booth with Potter and the Weasley girl on the other bench. The girl sat in Potter's lap while Ron continued talking about the amazing changes, he claimed, he had made to the girl. As I past I heard the sound of someone being punched behind me.

I chuckled and kept walking at a bit of a faster pace as I know was late. So what was going on with Granger? What had changed about her? Clearly she wasn't as good looking they were saying she was now. It couldn't be she was just always going to be that unfortunate looking there was nothing she could do. Not that it was just that, she also happened to be an insufferable know-it-all. As Snape had correctly put it a few years back.

Most importantly why was I wasting so much time thinking about her in the first place? What had made me think about her more? I thought she was just as unfortunate looking and annoying when I had… Holy shit.

Without paying attention I had already reached the Heads compartment and there was someone already there. Yet it did not look like Granger. The girl sitting there was already in her Hogwarts uniform though the skirt seemed to rise a bit shorter than it is meant too. Her legs were crossed and seemed to go on forever till her skirt reached her white button up shirt and tie that seemed to be slightly see through. Hints of a red bra were showing through. It wasn't till he finally was able to drag his eyes upward he saw a flattering face with straight honey brown hair coming down past her neck. Her hair looked soft, her skin looked glowing and her eyes were glaring at him with black eyeliner making the glare look even sexier.

This surely was not Granger I was looking at.

Yet the voice that came out of this entrancing girl was the bossy tone I couldn't mistake for anyone but Granger. "It is best not to stare open mouthed. Would you like to take a picture it might last longer?"


	5. Chapter 5

J.K Rowling owns everything I just own my silly ideas nothing else of her brilliant world.

Thanks for the reviews! I haven't really started doing the nitty gritty editing yet. That is yet to come so please don't hate me for the shitty grammar.-very short chapter sorry updating is sometimes difficult cuz of work 24/7 sorryy

Chapter 5

Hermione's POV

"I'm just amazed you were smart enough to know you were in desperate need of a style change." Draco said with an unconvincing sneer.

I raised my eyebrows at him and looked back to my paper.

"So what the hell are we doing here? I have better things to do with my time than sit here with you." He told me. His voice sounded forced and I couldn't help but feel as if that was not what he wanted to say. I looked up at Draco trying to push down some feeling of attraction. His hair was a perfect blonde mess and his piercing grey eyes were slowly climbing up my legs.

"We have to give instruction to the prefects and let them know about all their duties throughout the year and explain the rules and regulations that come with being a prefect." I told him. I stood up and stood across from him with only a few feet of air between us.

"Can't you do that on your own? Do you really need my help?" He drawled. He took a step forward and stood directly in front of me. He looked down at me and stared at me directly in my eye.

"You better not fucking leave. You were made head boy for god knows what reason and you will not leave all of our duties to just me. If you do I will personally see to it that your life is made into a living hell. And do not underestimate me." I told him sternly and turned on my heel and sat back down to wait for the prefects to give instruction. He looked stunned for a moment and then the look vanished to be replaced by his regular smirk.

"Well just because you asked so kindly. I suppose I will." I snorted at his reply. What was with him why was he not being his usual jerk self.

"Now considering we have some time before those idiots gets here. I must persist and find out why the sudden change." He asked as he leaned in and gave me a piercing stare.

"I'm not telling you and why do you give a shit?" I didn't bother looking up. I sat there and idly looked forward blankly.

"I don't." He answered a bit too quickly. Noticing he did he tried to regain his cool while I was again snorted at his wavering confidence all of the sudden.

"Good, then just don't talk to me." I told him though hesitating very slightly before telling him not to talk to me.

"But I want to talk to you, and you see I do what I want and I get what I please. I want to talk to you so I will." He said getting all his confidence back. He looked at me and put his smirk back on his face.

"Don't you hate me because I certainly hate you? If you hate me stop bothering me and talking to me." I said as I looked at him surveying the way he was leaning in closer.

"I would because I do certainly hate you Granger. However bothering you especially when you are not looking your normal ugly self is just plain fun."

I raised my eyebrow at his words and almost laughed out loud at how ridiculous this was getting.

"Are you bloody kidding me? I may have not always been a super model but I have a dam nice body and I look freaking good. That's obviously why you can't even get your eyes off of me."

His jaw had dropped at the end of my statement. I hadn't noticed but I had stood up and was over him.

"I like this new confident Hermione. What on earth have you been up to; to make it so much higher? Been doing anything on your knees or back lately for that?"

"Malfoy that is none of your business and totally inappropriate. I will not answer that question." I yelled at him smacking his shoulder. I felt heat rise up in my cheeks.

"So that's my answer." He smiled and leaned back with his arms over his head.

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy and don't talk to me." I crossed my legs and arms. He wouldn't stop smirking at me. I wanted to just slap his stupid smirking face.

The prefects starting filing in after two or so minutes of glaring at him while he kept that stupid, sexy no Hermione not sexy, annoying smirk on his face.

We gave out the instructions and everyone filed out to patrol the halls.

"You can't leave we have to patrol at least one aisle for at least ten minutes." I demanded.

"Fine as long as you promise to yell at me again." He said with a wink.

"Oh my god. What the hell. You hate me. I hate you."

"Whatever you say Granger." He winked and led the way out.


	6. Chapter 6

J.K Rowling owns Everything. I just have my silly little story ideas everything else is from Rowlings brilliant mind.

Sorry it took you so long to update. Work, it's a bitch.

Chapter 6

Draco's POV

'Holy shit. Granger is hot. What is wrong with me? Why was I just flirting with Granger? She wasn't that hot. I mean I have been and seen with hotter.' I argued to myself silently. 'Why am I even arguing with myself?'

"I'm going insane."

"Why are you going insane man?" Nott's voice said from behind me. I was so startled that I tripped over myself and quickly regained his balance.

"Nothing just thought I couldn't find our compartment." I said a bit too quickly.

"It's right beside you, Genius." Nott stated looking at me with curious eyes.

I stepped inside and took my seat. Blaise was laughing at my stupidity. I knew they knew me well enough to know it wasn't the finding of the compartment that was making his thoughts miles away. Blaise knew all too well to not mention it right now while my mind was going a mile a minute.

She had acted so differently to any other time we had interacted before. While those times it was normally under the circumstances of him being a complete ass to scarhead while just sneering at her. Then of course there was the unforgivable time he had called her a filthy little mudblood. He was ashamed of it, yes, but way too proud a person to ask for forgiveness.

Then of course the extremely embarrassing time she had quite sexily punched him. Though granted at thirteen what action did a girl do that he didn't find sexy.

'What is wrong with me? I am never thinking this much about how a girl looks.' I spent the rest of the ride to Hogwarts trying to convince myself it was just because she finally became somewhat efficient at talking back.

I tried to look at Blaise as he explained about how he was going to make the _slytherin unbeatable this year. My mind however was on the girl across the hall chatting animatedly with her two best friends. She was laughing when she turned her head around she spotted me attempting to not look at her. _

_Instead of averting my eyes I found I kept contact for what felt like an hour but must have only been_ for a second. It must have been just a second or maybe a minute. She glared at first but then just looked curious. I winked and attempted to look back to Blaise but couldn't leave the brown eyes. She raised her eyebrows at me and winked back before turning around and giving Weasley a kiss on the cheek.

I was in such shock that I didn't realize I had been staring with my mouth open for almost five minutes.

"You look fucking retarded." I heard Blaise saying with mouthfuls of food in his mouth.

"Yes, because you look so smooth like that." I said dragging my vision to my food.

"I'll tell you this, my good man this is going to be one damn interesting year."

We finished up and McGonagall stood up to give the full start of term speech.

"Everyone welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. We have fought very hard to finally be able to enjoy an educational year in peace. We have lost many great wizards and witches so before I continue with the start of term announcements let us have a moment of silence for everyone who made it so we can enjoy this peaceful time." She bowed her head and the rest of the hall followed. I put my head down and took a second to truly be grateful for people not letting my mistakes stop me from living on with my life.

"Okay on with announcement. To begin let me repeat and inform all first years what has been said in many years before. The forbidden forest is as always off limits. Mr. Filch's lists of forbidden object are still in his office…"

I drifted off into thought as she droned on about all things we should not be doing. My vision once again fell onto the girl across the hall with her full attention on the headmistress, the only one in the hall who seemed to be listening. I tried not to keep my eyes on her and convince myself it was just out of shock that I was looking at her.

"Now the prefects please show the first years to their respective dorms. Now our Head boy and girl please stay so I can show you two to your dorm. Now go enjoy some sleep so you can be up and refreshed for classes bright and early." The benches scrapped and everyone started filing out of the great hall. I stayed and nodded to Blaise and Nott promising to show them my new dorm tomorrow morning.

Hermione sat at her table and gave Weasley a kiss before he walked away with Potter. 'I could kiss her way damn better than that.'

'I didn't think that!'

"Should such a gryffindor princess be winking at a slytherin sex god?" I whispered in her ear. She jumped a little in her seat and got up and faced me.

"Self-proclaimed doesn't count." She retorted.

"I wasn't the one to come up with the name for myself. I'm sure I could convince you I am quite worthy of the name." I gave her the best smirk I could and stood as tall as I could. Somehow her small frame still seemed taller than it truly was.

McGonagall was next to us before she had time to reply.

"Now follow me." McGonagall lead us out of the great hall and went to the grand staircase. She went up to the 3rd floor and went on to the hall. As we walked she explained the rules of our new room.

"No Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy as head boy and girl it is your duty to give out the orders to the prefects and patrol the hallways on every other night basis together. You are permitted to give out punishment and take points. You are to not abuse this power and give out unfair punishments or give favors to your friends to get out of punishments. Your rooms are yours and only yours no partners in them. I trust you two with this responsibility and don't expect to be disappointed. The password is chosen by you two. For now just say Heads and it will open. The portrait swung open and we stepped inside.

Once again shock hit me. The room was incredible to say the least. Not as stuffy as the manor but just comfy looking. There was a silver and green banner over one door and a red and gold over the other.

We both went to our respective rooms to explore. There was a big four poster bed and a dresser. There was a desk on the far end of the room and close to where I stood a door. I opened it and discovered a bathroom. Seeing the door on the other side of the bathroom told me it was shared. There was a bath and shower, toilet and double sink. Do they want us to fuck in here?

"What! Why are we sharing? Why wouldn't they put separate bathrooms?" She had barged into the bathroom and looked pissed.

"Worried you'll catch me without anything on or just excited." I told her as I turned and walked back into my room. She followed me and stood at the doorway leaning against it with her hand on her hip.

"This little thing you are trying to pull with doing nothing but flirting needs to stop right now. I have a boyfriend. I am happy. I do not want a pig headed ass following me around staring at me and sending vulgar statements my way." I laughed at her.

"Vulgar statements? Trust me I have not said anything vulgar yet." I turned around walked toward her a bit. "I can't help it if I highly enjoy bothering you and if you don't want me bothering you then winking at me seemed to tell me different." I took another step toward her.

"Maybe I enjoy knowing it'll drive you crazy." Her brown eyes didn't leave mine. Why did I all the sudden to have the feeling that if I couldn't make her mine I would explode. I took two more steps forward so that I was right in front of her.

"If it makes you feel any better you did a very good job. You barely resemble the bookworm who punched me in our third year."

She laughed and tilted her head back exposing her neck. It took everything in me not to jump onto her.

"You deserved it and you should stop it or I will again." I couldn't help myself but put my hand on her other hip. "I have a boyfriend and you are not him. I do not want you. I was joking around when I winked at you. I hate you." Her voice was stern and I couldn't help but enjoy it. There was a moment of silence.

Before I knew what was happening she had grabbed the back of my head and pulled me down into a fierce kiss. I moved her till she was up against the doorway. I deepened the kiss and slid my tongue into her mouth. Hers met mine and we either remained like this for a minute or an hour. When we split apart she pushed me a bit. "Like I said I do not like you." She smiled and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**This obvi is not my characters all . I just own the plot and sooo sorry for not writing in forever I have had a lot going on with family and college and my boyfriend was home for a month so now he is back at school all the more time to write for you guys hope you enjoy!**

Hermione's POV

I sat at the breakfast table buttering my toast and trying to avoid a certain slytherin's eye.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?"

"What are you talking about babe?" I had accidently said the comment aloud. Ron was next to me and put his arm around my waist. I looked around and saw that Ginny, Harry, Neville, and Ron were all staring at me with questioning looks.

"Oh nothing I'm just thinking about my schedule for this year. It's a lot of work ahead of me and I haven't been in school for a year. I'm just worried about getting into the swing of things again." I tried to sound as convincing as possible.

Everyone besides Ginny looked at me exasperated and just smiled at me. Ginny however looked as though she was seeing right through me. I avoided eye contact and tried to casually eat the rest of my meal.

We all stood and began to make our way to our class when Ginny grabbed my shoulder and I turned around. "Hermione, we have to stop and go to the bathroom." She dragged me off to the nearest girl's room.

"Oh my god Ginny I don't even have to go. Why did you drag me in here?" I asked rubbing my throbbing wrist from being dragged here.

"What the fuck is up with you? Don't think I bought that idiotic excuse about classes. You had your head down the entire time. Is something wrong with you and Ron?"

"No me and Ron are fine." I turned towards the mirror to look at my reflection opposed to looking at Ginny.

"Sooo that must mean you were avoiding someone else's eye. That means spill it, Granger, tell me what is up." She leaned up right next to me determined to look me in the eye.

"Promise you won't say a word to anyone ever or risk our entire friendship." I must of gone crazy because before I knew it I had told Ginny all about my about Ron and I and what had transpired between Malfoy and I.

"Holy shit you're a slut." Ginny said in shock.

"Gin!" I started to tear up. When all of the sudden she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm kidding. It's just I mean who would of thought you, of all people, are running around making out with whoever you feel like."

"I didn't feel like it. I don't know what happened. Maybe I'm sick." I started to wonder about the last time I was sick and if my hormones were affected. No.

"You are not sick. You are just acting on impulse something I think you have never done before. The only bad factor in this is Ron and it isn't fair to be dragging him along. Now I will admit Draco though nowhere close to as hot as Harry, put that on record, is so fucking sexy but still I would be careful mione he is known for being an asshole death eater playboy. I mean there are just as many good looking good boys mione though."

"Gin, I don't like him. I don't know what is wrong with me. Maybe I'm ill."

Ginny started to laugh at me. "Mione, you are not ill you are just acting like a hormonal teenager. But we have to run we are late."

"Shit" I picked up my bag quickly and went to rush out when Ginny held me back.

"Ron may not be perfect but I won't allow you to string him along. I would make up your mind quick. For now I'll keep my mouth shut but not for long. He is my brother."

I gave her a weak smile and ran down to potions. I was now ten minutes late. I ran through the door and suddenly halted nearly falling. Of course the only seat left was next to Dr-Malfoy.

"Miss Granger, it's nice to see you finally if you could just take a seat next to Draco. He will fill you in on today's assignment." Slughorn gestured to my dreaded seat.

I slowly got to my seat and sat down. Malfoy had his usual smirk on and seemed to be thoroughly pleased.

"What do we have to do?" I asked through clenched teeth.

He placed his hand on my thigh and gently squeezed. "Now, now what is with this hostility? I wouldn't think after sticking your tongue down my throat you would still seem to loathe me. I'm hurt Granger" He was moving his hand closer and closer.

I pushed his hand away. "Just because I had a moment of weakness does not mean I like you. Now what the fuck do we do?" Weakness…Why the fuck did I say that.

"So I make you weak. I can live with that. Hopefully on the mornings you wake up to find me with a towel on getting out of the shower you become a bit more than weak." He pointed to the page and potion we were supposed to be working on. As I leaned forward to look at the work Malfoy felt it necessary to put his hand on my ass.

"Stop it you vile ass. This may come as a shock to your inflated ego but I do not want you at all. I had an extreme lapse of judgment. Now go get the damn ingredients."

I could hear him laughing as he walked away. That motherfucker is finding all this funny.

"Now sexy here we are." He put down the ingredients and lightly touched my hand. "Anything for you doll." He drawled in my ear.

"Can't you find a whore to fuck instead of using all of your horniness on annoying me?" I pushed him away and worked more on the sleeping potion we were supposed to be concentrating on.

"Well sticking your tongue down my throat does send the impression that you want my horniness all towards you. I don't want another whore I want you and I get what I want. You also seem to want me you are just in the denial stage the acceptance stage isn't far behind." Malfoy was whispering in my ear and his finger was trailing up my arm. I wanted to grab him all the sudden and do nothing but act on my inner desire. For some insane reason I did. Before I could stop myself my hands were on his face and my lips on his. He attacked back and lifted me onto the chair and put his arms around me.

"MS. GRANGER AND MR. MALFOY WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?" Slughorn shouted and we jumped apart being brought back sharply to reality. I put my head down in horror but not before I saw Harry and Ron looking horrified and furious. Ron was all red and there was a shattered glass in his hand. Everyone else's jaw was on the floor while Slughorn just looked shocked. "Never in all my years of teaching. Now both of you will leave this class immediately and receive zeros for today and will be serving a weeks' worth a detention with ten points from each of your houses. Meet back here at 7 tonight."

I grabbed my bags and ran out followed shortly by Malfoy.

"Oh my god. What the fuck is wrong with me? Why do I lose control when you're around?" I started pacing back in forth in the hallway.

"Well besides the fact that you probably like me. You are most definitely attracted to me and I most certainly am to you." He leaned closer to me and kept stepping forward till my back hit the wall and his hand went into my hair.

"I do not like you. Yes you are very good looking but that is no reason to do this. I must be high…" I kept rambling till his face was less than an inch away from mine.

"Shut up Granger. If you didn't cloud my mind so well I could give you the hundred reasons we should do this." With his last word I closed the short gap between us and once again got lost in passion. So lost I didn't hear the classroom door bang open.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**J.k is god and this is all hers esp my amateur story **

Draco's POV

"HEY MOTHERFUCKER GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER" Weasel was shouted behind me and grabbed my shoulder and tried to turn me around. I roughly pushed off his hand and had to tear myself away from the bliss that I was just enjoying a second ago.

"Just because your girlfriend would rather have my arms around me instead of you is no reason to pick a fight you will inevitably lose you fucking idiot. If you ever pleased her she wouldn't come running to me." I sneered at him and was hoping any second my glare would kill him in and of itself.

"Are you kidding me Hermione why would you do this?" Ron was looking at her in disgust. Potter was just standing behind him with his head down. "Are you really that much of a fucking whore?"

"She doesn't want you don't mean she's a fucking whore and if you call her that again I'll make it so you can never speak again." I tried standing up straighter and took a step towards him. Behind me I heard footsteps and saw that Blaise and Theo were joining the mix.

"Is there a problem here Draco?" Blaise asked coolly.

Ron it wasn't like that. I didn't mean to I don't know what happened. I don't know why I did it." Hermione had tears running down her face and her makeup was started to smudge. I put my hand on her back and continued to glare at Weasley and Potter.

"Shut the fuck up. You know what considering you're such a slut I don't feel bad for saying this anymore. I fucked Lavender all summer before you came and had soo much more fun than I'd ever had with you."

"Ron. Stop it." Potter was trying to pull Weasel back while he tried to get closer and closer to Hermione.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU MAD AT ME THEN ALL I DID WAS KISS HIM. " She was screaming all the sudden and began to try to get at Ron but Theo and I held her back.

"Because I unlike you am not a dirty slut. I'm not fucking the damn enemy. You're fucking a death eater. Stupid bitch."

All of the sudden my blood boiled over and I threw my fist into his jaw. I grabbed his collar and threw him into the wall as Potter fell back with the sudden movement.

"You fucking talk to her again like this and I'll make an exception for my no killing rule I previously held. That is a promise." I let go and picked up our bags while grabbing Hermione's hand and led her away as she continued to cry and breathe heavily. Theo and Blaise took a hint and stayed back telling me we would talk later.

I put my arm behind her back and led her back to our common room. As the portrait swung open she finally spoke.

"I think I just lost my friends." She walked to the couch and sat down bringing her knees into her chest and sobbing.

"If Potter stops being friends with you after all you have gone through, presumably, then he isn't someone you want to be friends with. Weasley I don't know why you want him as a friend. That fucking asshole." I sat next to her and put my arm around her.

"He normally is funny and I thought loyal. Despite being crude and ignorant and not listening to a word I say on a good day." She broke out between sobs.

"Well when you put it like that gee I wonder why every girl isn't lined up for him." I tried to give her a smile but she still had her head down.

"Maybe I have a thing for assholes." She looked up with her tear stained face.

"Hey you barely know me I may be a horny bastard who hits on you too much but I can be nice. Clearly."

"Why are you being so nice?" She started to wipe her tears off and gave me a quizzical look.

"Because you are sitting here crying and I have a soul and I may be a tiny bit more than just sexually attracted to you Granger." What the fuck am I doing? I don't say shit like that.

"Am I really a slut now?" She sat there looking down at herself with a disgusted look on her face.

"We kissed, that doesn't make you anything besides a lucky woman." I gave her a smirk and tried and finally succeed.

She hiccupped and finally stopped tearing. She leaned in closer and put her hand on my cheek. I wet my lips and leaned in closer. As was the last three times kissing Hermione was as passionate and pleasurable. I put my hands on her thigh and waist and could barely contain myself to make them stay in place. Trying to be as romantic as possible was proving to be extremely difficult.

"Oh how cute you're trying to control yourself" She held my gaze and all of the sudden from this tear stained sad girl on the couch this woman seemed to be screaming to come out underneath. She moved quickly and suddenly I had this extremely hot girl on my lap. She bent down and whispered in my ear "Don't you remember what I said I can't control myself when you're around." A sinful smirk was on her face as she continued to make out with me. All inhibition lost I grabbed her ass and lifted her up.

"You will not regret saying that to me. Promise." I walked across the room bumping into every table on the way up to my room. Nearly crashing into my door Granger was against the wall. I took the opportunity to remove our shirts. A lace red bra that wasn't just revealing but also see through was the only fabric between our chests. As I went to open the door I brushed my hand underneath her skirt and felt wetness. "Holy fucking shit." The handle wasn't working and I was struggling for what felt like an hour while she was nibbling on my ear.

"I need you now Malfoy." I felt her hand go down into her own skirt and rub herself. Okay I have the hottest girl ever in my arms touching herself while licking on my fucking neck. I felt as though I was about to explode. Frustrated beyond belief I gave up and kicked the door wide open.

"Who would have thought you were such a kinky naughty girl." I laid her down on my bed and began to unzip her skirt. Beneath was her hand still playing with herself. As quickly as I could I got myself out of my constricting pants and boxers.

She sat up and took her finger and put it in her mouth. "You have no idea what you are in for. Let me show you just how naughty I am." Her eyes were scanning my body and I could see she was practically drooling.

"I have this thing for hot naughty girls." I whispered in her ear. "They tend to always taste so fucking good."

As I could feel her releasing after only a couple of minutes of tongue work I couldn't take it anymore. I positioned myself right at her entrance and teased her till she was begging.

As the night progressed I got a full taste of exactly how mind blowing sex can truly be. Later in the evening we lay there wrapped in each other.

"Fuck Granger who knew you were such a god damn freak. What a lucky fuck I am?" I was truly content and squeezed her in my arms and leaned over to kiss her.

"You're not too bad yourself. I must thank you completely for the best time ever." She laughed her sexy laughed and curled up into me. Why am I snuggling since when the fuck do snuggle?

For the rest of the night we spent in comfortable silence or engaged in more exploring of each other until we fell into peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

SOOO sorry it took so long to update have been so damn busy. Will update very soon though after this. Jk owns this all and thanks for the reviews.

Before opening my eyes I felt an arm across my stomach. 'What the fuck happened last night? I know when I open my eyes Malfoy will not be next to me. Most likely I grew another arm.' Though it was no such luck, the person next to me was lying face down but no one else I knew had such platinum blonde hair. That felt so damn good in my hands… 'Wait NOO Hermione. Stop and get a grip. This was a big mistake and never happened.' He starting stirring next to me and before he could turn over I had slid out underneath his arm and ran into the bathroom. Turning on the shower to as hot as I could I tried to wash off all the memories from last night without much success.

A while later came the inevitable and, while in the common area packing my bag, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"You forgot some things in my room. Mostly clothing. Unless you would like me to keep it but I'd rather not keep your disgusting clothing from your disgusting body." His voice was back into his normal sneer. He walked past me and pushed my shoulder rudely and kept moving toward the door. His facial expression looked pompous yet his steel grey eyes looked hurt. All the sudden he spat, "Why did you just…"

I interrupted, "Yes, I'm disgusting that must be why you enjoyed yourself so much during but since you are back to your less than pleasant self now seems a good time to tell you to act as though this never fucking happened. It'll be better for everyone that way." I tried to sound as civil as possible while he stood there glaring at me. "Though it's not like I forced you so you don't have to be such a fucking prick."

He walked closer and leaned in so we were less then an inch away. I felt my knees shake and suddenly I felt speechless.

"Why would I turn down such an easy piece of ass? If you weren't such acting like such a slut you would still be a precious virgin. Too bad because you lost your fucking boyfriend too." He growled at me leaving me livid.

"I lost my boyfriend because you think it's funny to play with people. You took advantage of me when I was vulnerable and crying." I turned on my heel and picked up my bag fuming mad and trying not tear. "Oh and don't think you took anything. I'm no angel and I haven't been for years but you should be happy because you stand out as the worst fuck hence why I left in the morning." I screamed and slammed the portrait door behind me. I heard him curse just as loudly behind me. Stampeding down the hall I collided with someone walking towards the dorm. I fell backwards and slammed down onto the ground.

"Rough night huh?" A hand was being held out in front of me though a little out of it I did not recognize the voice though it was clearly male.

"I am so sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked worried that now I had hurt someone.

"Not a scratch. Are you okay?" He asked trying to help me up. Finally coming around I saw Blaise Zabini standing with a smile on and a hand still outstretched.

"Fucking leave her. Stupid bitch." Rushing past me was Malfoy not even looking down. "Let's go" He shouted. Zabini ignored him and helped me stand.

"Ignore him. He'll throw a tantrum once in a while but usually means he is actually sad and hurt. But you know manliness jackass gets in the way." He smiled weakly at me and followed after Malfoy who was glaring at me still.

I picked up my bag and almost ran into another male though this one looked much friendlier. "Hey Moine, figured you could us a breakfast away from everyone. I was bringing you some toast and eggs." Harry stood there with a smile on and a plate of breakfast. I threw my arms around him.

"Oh Harry thanks so much. I thought you hated me now." He turned me around and we went back into my common room.

He laughed and looked at me in all seriousness, "There are two times in my life when I only had one friend by my side, during the triwizard tournament and when Ron left us during the war. Both of those times it was you. It would be pretty awful of me to turn my back on that despite who you may feel the need to snog during class. Not to mention who you are snogging is none of my business." He smiled at me and was looking concerned. "Though you and Malfoy? Sorry had to ask."

"We are nothing. He was being a fucking ass and for some reason I did that. I would like to think that it never did. Despite it happening right after but it would be best if you could just erase it from your memory."

After a moment Harry responded, "It's gone. Now Ron may not just be able to do that and considering he seems to have moved on."

"I am done with both of those men oh wait I meant boys and I just want to focus on school and staying the bloody fuck away from them." Harry seemed a little taken a back at my language.

"Just give it some time and I am sure both you and Ron will realize it is for the best and as friends for 8 years you shouldn't throw that away because both of you cheated on each other." Harry said with his strong arm around me as he tried to sound as diplomatic as possible.

"I suppose. I don't want to lose Ron as a friend but I doubt Ron will just get over it. He can hold a grudge in case you forgot." I know when Harry said time he meant about a year considering how stubborn the two parties happen to be.

I finished up breakfast and slowly got ready to go on with my day and deal with both Ron and Malfoy glaring at me all day. Harry patted me on the back and led me out of the common room.

Breakfast turned out to be the best part of my day and by the time I was walking to detention I was in no mood to spend the rest of the evening being tormented by Malfoy. Ron had decided that the best method to solve our situation was to ignore what he saw as the problem, which apparently was me. He also found it necessary to bring his bimbo around wherever he went now. I was avoiding Ginny at all costs which Harry was helping tremendously with. Most of the student body had heard about the incident in Potions and were whispering not as much behind my back but all around me, unfazed by my presence. Besides the whispers of 'why I had done it' today had mostly been quiet and lonely. Walking into Slughorn's office I saw that Malfoy and Slughorn were already sitting and waiting for me.

"Ahh Miss Granger right on time. Now you two are here due to inappropriate behavior in my classroom that will not occur again. As your punishment you two will be scrubbing, cleaning, and reorganizing my entire store cupboard in my classroom and then after you finish with that one do the one in the hall. I will come and let you know when your detention is finished. You two will keep your hands and minds on cleaning nothing else." He gave us a warning glance and then gestured for us to go into the classroom and start.

As I turned to get up Malfoy roughly pushed past me and through the door. I sighed and followed suit.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione pushed her way in front of me and stormed to the cupboard.

"What the fuck are you so damn mad about slut?" I spat out regretting the words the second they escaped my mouth.

"Just fucking clean and don't fucking speak that way we can both leave here alive." She growled through gritted teeth. She was glaring at me and her hands had formed fists on her sides. "You ruined my life that is what I'm mad about. You have been a constant source of annoyance since the day we met and from the moment we got on the train this year you have decided instead of tormenting me the normal way you thought it'd be funny to get under my skin and try to seduce me. Big surprise, you're not awful looking and we are both fucking 18 years old and it worked. Now everyone is talking about me and I lost my boyfriend. SO FUCK OFF and don't say a word to me ever again."

"Listen your boyfriend cheated on you long before the train so you can't blame me your boyfriend can't keep it in his fucking pants. I fucking just hit on you because you looked fucking hot. But now I remember why I did annoy you since we met because you are a bossy bitch who fucking ran this morning because you are such a damn prude. Not that it matters but I'm sorry for the fucking shit I said before the war about blood but I am not fucking sorry for fucking being such a dick before because you always fucking asked for it because you are a fucking snobby know it all bitch." By the time I was done yelling I was closer to her and could start smelling her honey hair as I slowed my breathing down. I made myself stop enjoying the scent and turned on my heel and walked back to the other side of the desk where cleaning supplies were poured out on.

"What your being such a dick today because _I left in the morning?_" She asked sounding astounded.

"No, I'm being a dick because I hate you. Just like I always have." I lied.

"Fine, don't actually say what you're feeling be an asshole and then we cannot talk and you will get exactly what you want. I thought that was me last night but clearly you put up such a great damn argument." She started grabbing bottles and taking them out of the cupboard. I grabbed a bottle and made to help when I noticed her smiling. "I have never met someone so stupid about their own feelings."

"I wanted to fuck you and I got to. So we get to go back to hating each other now. You weren't that impressive so I'll find another fuck buddy." I sneered and said the words a second time in my mind to convince myself.

"Oh really so you shag woman over and over again because she is unimpressive in bed. That makes so much more bloody fucking sense. At least I can admit that I fucking lost control and made a mistake in kissing you! YOU ARE JUST ACTING LIKE A POMPOUS JERK OFF WHO WANTS TO FUCK EVERYTHING IN HIS DAM PATH! IF YOU HATE ME SO MUCH THEN WHY WERE YOU BEING SO BLOODY NICE LAST NIGHT AFTER YOU ALREAY GOT UNDER MY FUCKING SKIRT?" She was practically screeching by the end of everything. Her chest was rising in anger and her face was getting redder by the second and it seemed as though if I made one more comment out of line she was ready to resort to violence.

"FINE IT DID FUCKING PISS ME OFF THIS MORNING. IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A BITCH I WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE." Realizing what I had just said I changed tact quickly and started yelling more, "THIS IS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT WE ARE EVEN HERE. YOU CAN'T GET UMM FELT UP WITHOUT JUMPING ON ME IN FRONT OF OUR ENTIRE CLASS!"

"Are you listening to the words come out of your mouth?" She was shaking her head and laughing. "You are a dick and I am leaving because well because fuck you."

She stormed out of the classroom slamming the door behind her. What the fuck is wrong with you? _Can't you get felt up without jumping on me?_ Draco you are officially turning into a woman. Hermione is storming off and you are standing here cleaning. I should be storming off wait no I'm storming off. Fuck her. I'm leaving detention. I threw down the bottle for the entire audience of no one around me and ran out grabbing my bag on the way.

What the hell is wrong with me? I am making no sense and acting like a girl being pissed that she left this morning. I don't even like her. I know that I am not the jerk that tormented her about being a muggle born. I am in no way my father but that doesn't mean I like her. I just like her top of me. That's why I am so mad. She wasn't on top of me when I woke up. I kept trying to convince myself the rest of the way to the heads dormitory to not much result.

I heard screaming in the dormitory and was about to burst in when I recognized the second voice as Weasley.

Though muffled I understood the main point of the argument. Weasley was feverishly apologizing for being unfaithful and acting like an ass. "I'm sorry Mione but you didn't have to act like such a damn slut in class. I mean Malfoy what the hell is wrong with you?" What an idiot that was sure not going to make her livid.

"RONALD WEASLEY YOU SLEPT WITH LAVENDER DURING THE SUMMER AND YOU HAVE THE GALL TO TELL ME I'M ACTING LIKE A SLUT. I KISSED HIM YOU ARE OUT THERE FUCKING AN ACTUAL SLUT. I FUCKING BLEW YOU I PROBABLY HAVE A DISEASE NOW."

I laughed at his stupidity and kept my ear to the door listening in on the blow up. At first I started to feel bad about Hermione having to deal with another argument.

Hermione continued at a lower volume causing me to press my ear harder into the portrait door, "Look ass I can act however I'd like and kiss who ever I'd like now. We are no more because you are a cheating dog and what I did was stupid but guess what I don't like you like that we are friends and we should stay that way. I am sorry that I hurt you but guess what you hurt me more. So get out and don't talk to me for a few weeks and then when I am ready we can hopefully be friends again. You have no say in what I do though. I can make my own damn choices."

Unlike Hermione, Weasley didn't keep his cool and shouted louder, "FUCK YOU. I'M NOT SORRY. HAVE FUN WITH MALFOY. YOU KNOW HE'LL JUST USE YOU AND FUCK YOU AND THEN FORGET ABOUT YOU. IF THAT IS WHAT YOU WANT FINE. YOU ARE SUCH A STUPID SLUT THAT YOU DESERVE EACH OTHER."

I sprang away from the door just as soon as it burst open and Weasley came out and looked as though he was about to scream but just as he opened his mouth to let me know what he thought of me before I knew what I was doing I had punched him in the face and he fell in a crumpled heap at my feet. "She is not a slut. She just doesn't want your disgusting ass." I looked into the door and saw Hermione standing there tears running down her stunned face.

I stood there trying to think of how to cover up what I had just said, "Umm I meant to say is a slut. My bad." I stepped over Weasley and the door closed behind me. Silence filled the room as we were staring at each other; both of our brains working overtime to fill the silence.

"I hate you, put that on record." My heart started beating faster and I began walking towards her and felt as though someone was pushing me. I seem to have lost control of my own legs and kept walking towards her face that despite being tear-stained looked just as good as last night. "I may not be as much of a jackass as I was acting last night. There may be a slight possibility that I am sorry. There may be the slightest chance I fucking may really like you. Fighting with you for some reason is the second best part of my day right after sleeping with you." Her eyes grew wide and I smiled as kindly as I could to her. "Also on record, you are not a slut just a really great lay." I slipped my hand around her waist and felt her heaving in tears. "I have no clue why I am doing this because it will only complicate everything but" I stumbled for the right words to describe our odd situation.

"Fuck you." She growled at me and put her arms around me pulling me closer in a hug.

"Fuck you" I replied back and put my hand on her face gently wiping the tears off. I pulled her face up to mine and with our lips about to touch I whispered "What the fuck is wrong with us?" I closed the gap between us and without any hesitation she responded back. She moved her hands to my face and I began to deepen the kiss as I licked her lower lip for entrance. She obliged making my night that much better. A few minutes later we broke apart.

"I don't think there is enough hours in the day to think of all the things that are wrong with us and us being together. I think I need a drink before we'd even start." She had a smile on for the first time that day and went to sit down on the couch.

"So, you are a freak and you drink now? So, who is the real Granger? I'm not the only one who doesn't know this am I?" I questioned.

"Would you like to get to know the real me?" She asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes I would." I answered sitting next to her.

"Then get me a drink." She smiled and leaned back.


	11. Chapter 11

JK owns it all. Enjoyy this chapter.

This is a bad idea, drinking with Draco Malfoy, someone who you can't seem to control yourself around. Though despite fighting before he did stand up for me and he does look incredible right now. He'd look much better if there was a better view of his toned body. He should probably take his shirt of. Wait what the hell why am I thinking about that? I haven't even had a drink yet and I just had a fight with him and Ron. Why am I enjoying his company so much when we can't even be civil for an hour?

"We got the originals mead and fire whiskey and some fine muggle stuff; jack daniels, absolute, and this girly marshmallow shit that tastes awful but you're a girl so you probably like crappy vodka. This is the kind that helps you take your pants off." He gave me a wink and put the bottles in front of me with two shot glasses. The smirk on his face made me lose any thought I had.

"I said a drink not taking shots." I laughed though and didn't completely hate the idea. I pointed at the fire whiskey and he poured us both a shot.

"Come one the kids went to bed, works all done. I think it is exactly what you need. Just because you're here with me doesn't mean you shouldn't loosen up and have fun. Though will tell you what my intentions are now. I intend to get you tipsy enough to snog me again. I'm hoping that we can both take advantage of each other. I plan to not argue for longer than our record which is slightly skewed; considering last night was half spent asleep or grunting so not much time for arguing." He handed me the shot laughing and had a devilish smile on his face. In less than a second I took the glass and downed it.

"I do not know why I am doing this as I was just crying not 10 minutes ago but okay those intentions seem fine with me. Considering the fact that I've thought of nothing but snogging among other things since I last did despite denying it at first you are one hell of a kisser. Though so am I so it was a good match." I felt my heart jump when I saw him laugh at my confidence.

"So confident all the sudden, what gives? Why so honest and confident all the sudden? Why are we getting along all the sudden?" Draco shot down his glass and went to pour another as he raised his eyebrow at me.

"I am confident just don't tend to show it at school, I'm confident around my muggle friends more they know me better. We are getting along because for some crazy reason I seem to feel comfortable being more myself around you when you are not being a bloody ass. The real question is why aren't you acting like your normal pompous ass throwing insults at me?" I leaned in closer and took care of the next glass he had poured for me. Draco was looking me over as he took his own glass. He didn't speak for a couple minutes while he finished his drink and poured us more.

"I'm still full of myself don't worry. I'm not throwing insults at you because" He inched closer, "like you said you're a good kisser." I took the new glass and once again poured it down my throat trying to remember to stop soon or I wouldn't be loosened up; I'd be vomiting. Once Draco was done he set his glass down and did not pour another.

"So you are only being nice to me because you want me?" I asked slightly pissed and slightly flattered.

"That's the main reason men who have gone through puberty talk to women. So don't get annoyed at me for that. Get mad at every single man in the world to be fair for that." He said laughing putting his hand on my knee while slightly swaying.

"I'm not mad. I'm just I don't know. I don't think they have a word for what I'm feeling currently." Somehow I felt that my words weren't sounding as coherent as they were in my head.

"Why don't you just use as many as you can think of? Holy shit what are we talking about again?" Malfoy seemed as though he had just drawn a complete blank. He began blinking rapidly and looked at me questioningly. His hand began to rub up and down my knee to my thigh.

"Okay clearly all those shots have started to affect you as well. However many we had I can't remember. I was about to tell you the combinations of feelings I have right now. How they all seem to be fucking. I mean fighting." I laughed as I moved in closer to Malfoy on the couch as the world became slightly fuzzier and instead of pushing away he snaked his arm sloppily around my waist and pulled me even closer.

"Before we get into this conversation you should know neither of us may remember it tomorrow. But that might be easier on everyone."

"That is perfectly okay." I moved in closer to his face and could see the alcohol taking effect on both of us as I was becoming less and less careful about what I was saying and how close we were. "I feel extremely guilty for even leading Ron on to think that I was into him like that because I never felt that way and had to force it. Not to mention I may have not totally been the most faithful girlfriend during the summer either. I just wish we could erase this entire relationship and have one of my best friends' back. Not to mention whatever is going on between us. For god knows what reason you aren't bothering me and I can't stop thinking about snogging you. I am also sick of acting like some prissy good two shoes when I haven't felt that way in years. I also feel like another drink." I looked down and put my empty glass forward but he didn't fill it up.

A knowing smile came across his face, "Holy shit it wasn't just me. You were out snogging others too during the summer. Granger, I take it back you are slut." Malfoy started to laugh loudly.

"Something happened that I am not proud of and happen to not tell Ron about." I said though I felt as though it wouldn't have made me any less of a slut.

"You blew someone else?" He asked.

"No" I defended.

"You were giving out hand jobs like souvenirs for being your friend?" Laughing he waited for

"No dumbass"

"What then? Held someone else's hand?"

"Not exactly. I may have drunk vodka for the first time and accidently had sex with a friend and then I may have done it on purpose about twenty times after that and then another thirty times after that." By this point Malfoy was hollering with laughter.

"So what you said earlier about you not being so innocent was completely true." He was looking at me hungrily when he finally spoke.

"Malfoy, you make think you are the ultimate playboy and the only one who gets to have sex but you're not. I haven't been a virgin for two years and it was not Ron and if he knew that he would freak even more, even if I wasn't clothed. He thinks I'm fucking Mother Teresa." It felt weird talking to Malfoy so candidly when I have never done so with any of my best friends from Hogwarts.

"Not only is Granger a nympho she also has a dirty fucking mouth all the sudden. I like it. Avoiding my eye again. " Malfoy was looking at me as though I all the sudden had no clothes on.

"No I'm not" I said defiantly. "The floor just is more interesting."

"More interesting than me? I highly doubt that." He stated pompously. "Hermione just look at me come on. You basically just told me you have been dying to bed me and it would be horrible to stop at being so damn sexy and bold now." His hand found its way to the hem of my skirt and I felt him starting to rub my thigh.

Attempting to not moan at the warmth coming from my skirt I looked at Malfoy in the eye. "I said I was thinking of snogging you not screwing you. And"

"It is only a few steps away." He interrupted. I hit his shoulder playfully though missed and continued.

"Since when do we go by first names Draco?" I asked incredulously.

"Well Hermione, since you admitted that you wanted me and so we're clear the feeling is mutual." He leaned in and attempted to place his face in front of mine but instead missed and lightly bashed his forehead into mine with his eyebrow raised and licked his lips. For a tipsy mess he was still managing be sexy as hell.

"Is that why you are always such an ass towards me?" I asked sounding more annoyed than I had meant to.

"Was I an ass because you're hot? Umm no. I was an ass because I have fucked up a lot as a kid and being a bully is one of my many fuck ups. Prejudice is right up there also. My parents weren't the best at setting up a moral compass in a young boy." He seemed slightly guarded all the sudden and took his hand off of my skin. I felt cold instantly.

"Don't" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Don't what?" Like a switch his guarded look was gone and a smirk played on his lips as he raised his eyebrows questioningly at me. "Talk? I can stop talking if you would like."

"You know what I was talking about." I said averting my eyes for a moment before looking right into his steel grey orbs and gaining some courage back. I stood up and took a bottle took a swig, let it sting my throat and put the bottle back down and turned to face Draco. "Don't move your hand from my thigh." I sat back down on his lap so that I was straddling him. I gave him the best smirk I could and waited for his hands to touch my skin.

Instead of my thigh he grabbed my side and back and pulled me closer till our lips were almost touching but didn't move for a moment.

"So you want me to touch you? Is that right?" He whispered putting his lips right in front of my ear while his hand moved down onto my skirt and his fingers were lingering on the zipper.

"Yes that is correct." I told him and then put my hand in his soft hair and lowered my lips to his. Soon enough what had started off as a soft kiss became much more forceful. He lightly bit my lower lip and slid his tongue in to play with mine. With one hand in his hair, my other slid down his chest and abs and began to lift up his shirt.

"Granger, already wanting to remove my clothes are you?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yes, get rid of it." I told him hurriedly while laying kisses on his neck.

"I can't be the only one undressing here." I felt him unzip the back of my skirt and I ripped my own plain white blouse off to reveal a red lace bra that didn't leave much to the imagination. He removed his shirt and grabbed me and lifted me as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He placed me down the couch and hovered above me. I pulled him down on top of me. He pulled me into an even fiercer kiss and began to move his hands up and down my barely clothed body. As he pulled my skirt off he also removed his jeans and began to kiss me from leg.

"Would you like to have a complete repeat of last night?" He was looking at me pleadingly and without a second thought I shook my head.


End file.
